David Wayne
David Wayne was an American actor. Biography Born Wayne McKeekan in Traverse City, Michigan, he volunteered as an ambulance driver during the Second World War and became an actor after peace was declared, becoming the first actor to win a Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a musical. He won a second Tony for A Teahouse of the August Moon and was one of the first members of the Actor's Studio. As well as successful stage career, Wayne was a recognised screen player, playing supporting roles in such films as M'', ''How to Marry a Millionaire and The Tender Trap. He also twice played comic book villains; portraying Jervis "The Mad Hatter" Tetch in the Batman television series and Dr. Abner Sedgwick in It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! He passed away in 1995. Singing Wayne sang in a number of stage musicals and films which required singing, making his first major musical appearance as Og the Leprechaun in Finian's Rainbow. He then went on to perform solos and duets in such films as Adam's Rib, The I Don't Care Girl and Huckleberry Finn. Wayne made appearances in a number of original stage musical casts, playing Jack Jordan in Say, Darling, Grandperé Bonnard in The Happy Time and also Cap'n Andy in the 1966 revival of Show Boat. Film Adam's Rib (1949) *Farewell Amanda (solo) My Blue Heaven (1950) *What a Man *Halloween With a Song in My Heart (1952) *Hoe That Corn (duet) *Montparnasse (solo) The I Don't Care Girl (1953) *This is My Favourite City (solo) *I Don't Care (duet) Down Among the Sheltering Palms (1953) *I'm a Ruler of a South Sea Island (duet) Huckleberry Finn (1974) *Royalty (duet) The Front Page (1974) *Wedding Bells Are Breaking Up That Old Gang of Mine It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman (1975) *Revenge (solo) *You've Got What I Need (duet) Television The DuPont Show (1957) *I'll Buy It (duet) Stage The Merry Widow (1943) *Finale Park Avenue (1946)(originated the role) *Sweet Nevada (duet) *There's Nothing Like Marriage for People Finian's Rainbow (1947)(originated the role) *Something Sort of Grandish (duet) *Something Sort of Grandish (Reprise)(solo) *When I'm Not Near the Girl I Love (duet) *If This Isn't Love (Reprise) *Finale Say, Darling (1958)(originated the role) *Let the Lower Lights Be Burning (duet) *The Carnival Song (contains solo lines) *Something's Always Happening on the River (solo) *Finale Apollo and Miss Agnes (1963)(originated the role) *Whatever Happened to Romance (duet) *Anyone Can See (duet) *Remember You're a Woman (solo) *The Secret Song (duet) *Just Too Good to be True (contains solo lines) *Song in My Heart (duet) *How Handsome You Are (contains solo lines) *I Hear a Lonely Whistle (solo) The Yearling (1965)(originated the role) *Let Him Kick Up His Heels (duet) *Bear Hunt (contains solo lines) *Lonely Clearing (solo) *Ain't He a Joy? (duet) *Why Did I Choose You? (duet) *Bear Hunt (Reprise) *Everything in the World I Love (Reprise) *Nothing More (duet) Show Boat (1966) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) The Happy Time (1968)(originated the role) *Tomorrow Morning (contains solo lines) *The Life of the Party (contains solo lines) *A Certain Girl (contains solo lines) Halloween (1972) *Halloween (contains solo lines) *Saltpeter in the Rhubarb (contains solo lines) *This Life is Fantasy (solo) *Halloween (reprise) Chaplin (1985) Gallery wayneog.jpg|'Og' in Finian's Rainbow. waynelurie.jpg|'Kip Lurie' in Adam's Rib. waynepringle.jpg|'Jack Moran' and Walter Pringle in My Blue Heaven. wayneed.jpg|'Ed McCoy' in The I Don't Care Girl. waynejordan.jpg|'Jack Jordan' in Say, Darling. waynehawks.jpg|'Cap'n Andy Hawks' in Show Boat. waynebensinger.jpg|'Bensinger' in The Front Page. waynesedgwick.jpg|'Dr. Abner Sedgwick' in It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! Wayne, David